


Eat My Dust, You Insensitive Fuck

by lasereraser



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Lavellan, Angry post break up nonsense, Profanity, solas and lavellan fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasereraser/pseuds/lasereraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan gets pissed and works through post-breakup feels with an axe. With Solas as her practice dummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat My Dust, You Insensitive Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short exercise I wrote a while back. It was also kind of for some cathartic writing. Since the But I Can't Trace Time chapter from today was so short, I thought I would post this as well. Anyway, enjoy!

“Inquisitor.”

He greeted her without a show of emotion, the paragon of neutrality. And something in her snapped.

“ _Don’t fucking call me that,_ ” she snarled, losing all composure and abandoning the polite professionalism they had adopted in the wake of the breakup- in the wake of _Solas’ decision_ that they _shouldn’t be together_ , in the wake of him cutting _all_ ties with her, dissolving _all_ of the bonds they had carefully, tenderly created between them- and he addressed her as _fucking “Inquisitor”?_

He was far from pleased with her outburst. But she wasn’t done yet. Oh no, she was far from done.

Dorian and Leliana were staring at them from the floors above, everyone else either too afraid or too uncaring to witness what was unfolding between them.

He did nothing to hide his annoyance as he responded, “What should I call you then, _Inquisi-”_

SMACK.

She shoved him backwards and his head cracked against the wall, his vhenan a blur as she took him by surprise, gaining the advantage before he could roll to the side, dodging the knife that would have just missed him, but managed to tear his clothes in the process. _If it’s a fight she wants, I can certainly give her that much_ , he thought, picking up his staff and throwing up a barrier just in time for her broadaxe to impale it- _fuck, she can’t really be trying to kill me, could she?_

But she knew he would have a barrier up. And she was fine with that, it would let her blow off steam. “How about you call me da’len? Or is that not _condescending enough_?” she screamed now, breaking through his barrier and forcing him to face her head on. She attempted to hit him with the back of her axe, his only option to block her, his stance sturdy as he took the brunt of her attack.

She could have easily killed him then. But she didn’t.

Her snarling face, transformed by rage, and her vicious attacks conjured in his mind the image of a wounded wolf, lashing out at any predators that crossed her path. _This is my fault._ Guilt consumed him, and he threw his staff aside.

“Oh, so you wanna do this bare-fisted now? Come and get me, you bas-”

He embraced her and her whole body stiffened before melting into him, tears welling in her eyes. “How could you?” she implored, barely at a whisper, her weapon sliding out of her hand to thud loudly against the floor. “Ir abelas, ma vhenan. I cannot explain everything to you now, but when I can, I promise you I will. All I ask is that you trust me until that time.”

She was really crying now.

“You didn’t just end our romantic relationship Solas, you ended _us_ \- our companionship, our _friendship_ . You just threw aside _everything_ we had like it meant nothing…”

“It means _everything to me,_ vhenan.” He looked her in the eyes now, cupping her cheek. “I just wanted to spare you in the long run...no matter how much initial pain you feel, it does not compare to what will come if we were to continue...as we had been.” He dropped his arms, stepping back from her. “We can’t remain close in any capacity? None of this makes sense to me, Solas....” He could see her silently begging for something, anything he could give her. _A relationship in any capacity_ …”I will remain your advisor. And if you can stand it, I will be your friend and companion. That’s all I can offer.” He looked defeated. He felt exhausted, drained emotionally from fighting his desire to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her everything and let the chips fall where they may...but he could not put his selfish desires above the lives of his people. His vhenan included.

She sniffed, but she was calmer, thinking. Finally she nodded. “I can live with that. Just...don’t push me away like that again. Calling me _Inquisitor._ That hurts more than you can know,” she said, softly now, too soft for those above to hear- though they had mostly dispersed, having the good sense to not intrude on such an...intimate moment. Plus, it was clear they weren’t going to kill each other now.

He gave her a small smile. “As you wish...lethallan.”


End file.
